


Glove

by LilyZerpent



Series: Bad Bandmates AU [2]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kliff and Zuke are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent
Summary: Mayday thinks about the glove on her hand.
Series: Bad Bandmates AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997476
Kudos: 10





	Glove

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Bad Bandmates au! (oh wow that rhymed)

Mayday stared at the glove on her hand.  
She was living in Kliff's house now, and here she was, starting at a stupid fingerless glove.

The glove was sort of like a friendship charm to them. Mayday wondered if Zuke took his off.

They weren't friends anymore at the moment, so she decided to take it off.

Its not like the glove mattered anyway


End file.
